Electrically controllable and/or electrically powered locks are known. Such locks must be set to operate as either fail safe or fail secure. A fail safe lock automatically reverts to an unlocked state when its power supply is interrupted, for example during a power failure. A fail secure lock automatically reverts to a locked state when its power supply is interrupted.
A disadvantage of such known locks is that the setting as fail safe or fail secure requires manual adjustment of mechanical components in the lock assembly, and usually also requires removal of the lock assembly from the door. Changing the setting of one or more locks in a building is thus a time consuming, laborious and expensive process. As a result, it is impractical to, for example, change a building's configuration daily from a fail safe setting during the day (when occupied) to a fail secure setting at night (when vacant).